


Stupid Question

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile">eeyore9990</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: ambiguous, condescending, fisting</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stupid Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: ambiguous, condescending, fisting_.

"It's your fault, you condescending prat," Harry murmured, as Snape stirred against him.

"Mmm."

The response could have meant anything, but Harry felt certain that Snape was being purposefully ambiguous while getting his bearings; he'd been too pissed when they'd left the pub together to remember following Harry to his flat.

Harry, on the other hand, had been dead sober; anyone would have been to find Snape of all people flirting with him.

"You're the one who made that comment about fisting."

"What?"

"So is it any wonder I took you up on the dare?"

"No."

"Good. Fancy another go?"


End file.
